Withered Rose
by Innocentangel5500
Summary: "You only have two options. Save yourself or save him!" I smiled over at him, the only person I was willing to die for. "Then I chose to die!" I screamed, smiling grimly at him as pain erupted in my body until I was no more. Nothing but a dead corpse for him to see. How did it end this way? We were supposed to live together forever. I love you anyways, Jack. JackXOC. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people of the world! If any of you stumble upon this then please review, nice or mean is accepted, though mean hurts my feelings. Hope you enjoy and, well, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! Only my few OC's.**

Snow covered every inch of the small town of Burgees. The white powder was fresh and untouched by humans. I couldn't help but snap a shot of the scenery before its beauty was destroyed by the feet and hands of human kind. It was early in the morning, the sunrise peeking over the horizon. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and decided to take a walk in the cold weather. Besides, I had to baby-sit two kids today. As far as I know, their mother wanted me to watch them for a few weeks while she was on a business trip. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Grabbing my camera from the counter, I headed out into the crisp, cold air. My hands in my pockets, I breathed out into the frozen atmosphere. I giggled as I saw my own breathe appear in front of me. As I turned the corner, I ran into something, or rather, someone. I looked up and saw a small boy on the snow.

"I'm sorry little boy! I wasn't looking were I was going." I apologized. The brunette smiled at me. I noticed right away that he was missing one of his front teeth.

"No I'm sorry." he replied. He stood and rushed past me. Wait, I needed help.

"Excuse me! Do you know where the Bennett's house is?" I asked. The boy turned and gawked at me. He smiled and walked up to me.

"I am Jamie Bennett. My mom just left and has a note for you that says I would be in the park." he said. Confusion took over my features and I merely shrugged, following Jamie into the middle of town.

"What's your name by the way miss?" Jamie asked me. Smiling, I kicked around some snow in our path.

"My name is Natalie Thorn." I introduced. Jamie smiled and adjusted his hat on his head.

"Jack would love you!" I quirked my eyebrow at this statement.

"Who's Jack?" I asked. He smirked and as we turned the corner, we were pelted with snowballs by the other kids at the park. I smirked and fired back at the little boogers. Soon, it turned into an all out war between two teams. Jamie, of course, was on my team. As soon as we thought it had ended, someone threw a snowball at my face. It was a direct hit. I wiped away the cold powder and playfully glared at the kids.

"Okay, who threw it?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. The kids glanced at one another and pointed at a boy, my age, behind them. He was laughing his butt off at my reaction and I scowled at his immaturity. I glanced down at Jamie, who was trying very hard to hold back his giggles. I smirked and slowly reached down to the snow. Gripping a snowball in my hands, I aimed and threw the ball of snow. Direct hit to the boys face. He seemed in shock, but I played innocent and pretended not to see him. He seemed to shake off the fact I had thrown it and walked over to Jamie.

"Did you have fun today Jamie?" he asked. Jamie smiled his toothy grin and nodded. I glanced at the sky and saw it had started to become a bit dark. I shivered at a sudden chill in the air and walked over to Jamie.

"Come on, squirt, we better get you home before you catch hypothermia." I reasoned as I grabbed his mitten covered hand. I smiled and waved bye to all the other kids in the park.

"You kids better get home too, before your parents worry." I told them. Waving, we headed towards the Bennett household. Unknown to us that we were being followed by a boy.

As I entered the house, Jamie ran past me and upstairs. I looked around the house and finally walked upstairs to check on Jamie. I moved out of the way as a little girl with messy blonde hair run past me. The girl stopped and stared at me.

"Hello, my name is Natalie. What's your name sweetie?" I asked, kneeling down to the adorable child before me. The girl shyly stared at the floor and glanced up at me.

"Sophie." she said. I smiled and ruffled her hair. She chuckled and ran down the stairs. I smiled and headed to Jamie's room. Before I twisted the doorknob, I heard Jamie talking to someone. Slowly, I opened the door and saw Jamie talking to the boy I saw in the park. How did he get into the house? As I watched from the door, I finally got a good look at him.

His hair was a snowy white. Weird, was he an albino? He was a sickly pale and it seemed as though he had been outside forever. His lips were a pale pink too. He was wearing a blue hoodie that seemed to be frosted over at some spots, which I liked. He was also wearing…trousers? Weren't those things made in the 17 hundreds? What surprised me most was that he wasn't wearing any shoes! His feet would have frozen over after playing all day. Also, he was holding a long wooden stick with a crooked top in his hand, it too frosted like his hoodie. But, what intrigued me the most was his eyes. They were a deep electric blue. It shocked me that his eyes seemed to be different shades of blue, each getting lighter as they reached his pupil. Heat rushed to my face as I stood there, barely peeking in Jamie's doorway, gawking at a guy I didn't even know. I took in a breathe of air and entered the room, a smile on my face. I tried to pretend that this weirdo wasn't even in the room.

"Jamie, its about time for bed." I said, going to his drawer and pulling out some random pajamas. I felt that weird guys stare on my the whole time I was in the room.

"But I want to stay up and talk to Jack!" he whined. I giggled lightly and tapped his nose.

"No can do, squirt. Besides, if you don't fall asleep, the Sandman might not give you good dreams. We don't want the Boogeyman give you nightmares now would we." I said, bringing up fairytale characters that, even though I'm 15, I still believed in. Jamie scowled at me and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Man Jamie, your babysitter knows about Sandy and Pitch, but she doesn't know about me huh." I heard Jamie's friend, Jack say behind me. Jamie giggled and only quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What about Jack Frost Natalie? Do you believe in him?" I blushed a bit at his question. Jack Frost was always my favorite fairytale.

"Of course I do James." I said, giving the boy a nickname, "He is my favorite folktale." I replied.

"Do you like him?" he pushed. God, kids were so persuasive.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. Now off to bed with you, you little booger." I said, tucking him into bed.

"She must not believe in me Jamie! Otherwise, she could've seen me! Such a stupid girl." his friend, Jack snorted. Anger flowed out of me and I turned towards him.

"Listen here, bucko! Just because I pretend you're not here, doesn't mean I don't see you! Now get out of this house before I call the police!" I burst, causing the teen to gawk at me. He just smirked and stared at the ceiling.

"So you CAN see me huh." he said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Of course I can, how could I not." I replied, confused.

"I knew it! I knew you could see Jack! I coulda swore you threw that snowball at him on purpose!" Jamie said with joy.

"So it was you that threw the snowball at me! That hurt you know!" Jack said, staring at me with slight anger.

"Who are you anyway?" I deadpanned, staring at this lunatic with bored eyes. Jack just smirked and walked towards me.

"I am your 'favorite folktale' Miss Natalie. The name is Frost. Jack Frost." he replied, causing me to stare at him in disbelief. I mean, he kinda did look like him, by the way I imagined him, but still it was hard to believe.

"Prove it then 'Jack Frost.'" I challenged. Jack only smirked more and walked to Jamie's windowsill. Opening it, he jumped off. I ran over to the glass. Was he stupid! No one just jumps off a window these days, at least not to attempt suicide! I peered over at Jamie, who smiled happily. I looked down to the snow below and didn't see any sign of Jack. Where did he go?

"So you do care missy." I heard his voice call out. I looked up and nearly screamed as I saw Jack, a _flying _Jack watch me with amusement in his eyes. I blushed and scowled at him.

"Shut up! I still don't believe you. Now leave us alone!" I yelled before closing the window, locking it so he wouldn't come back in.

"Why did you do that Nat!? He showed you enough proof that he was who he says he is!" Jamie argued as I walked to the door. I stuck my tongue out at him before closing the door behind me. I waltzed over to Sophie's room and was happy to see her already out like a light on her bed. I closed her door quietly and walked downstairs. I wrote a note before leaving the house. It had instructions to call me in the morning when they woke up. Sighing, I opened the door and was met with the chilly air wrapping around my barely bundled figure. I breathed out a yawn and headed back to my house. I scurried home quickly, not wanting that creep, Jack, to stop me on the way. I smiled as I reached my front door. Grabbing my key from around my neck, I unlocked the door and walked into the warm room. I took off my hoodie and quickly placed on a baggy t-shirt with a rainbow decorating the plain white shirt. I took off my jeans and placed on some polka dot pants and headed straight upstairs. I walked into my room and placed my camera on my nightstand. Before I fell asleep, I heard light squeaking sounds coming from my window. Sitting up, I looked to see frost lightly covering sides of my window. I gasped as I saw words written onto the frost. I read the message with shock clear and evident in my eyes.

'_I know you believe in me, Natalie! Just tell yourself the truth and maybe, I'll show something worth-while._

_-Jack Frost'_

I reread the message over and over until a drawing began to appear as well. As far as I could tell, it was a heart next to where the frost wrote out the owner of the window letter. Blushing, I went straight to bed, dreaming of the folktale I loved most of all. Jack Frost.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! BTW it was kinda funny to me when I wrote that part 'The names Frost. Jack Frost.' Because it reminded me of agent 007. Bond. James Bond. Lol to myself and please R&R if you enjoyed and I will see in the next chapter or whatever I make. Stay awesome guys BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Two reviews, and 4 follows and favorites already! Thanks so much. I feel so happy! Thanks again.**

**Thank you also, 3mee, for giving me support! You are too nice! I feel loved.**

**Shout out to Assyna Hunter of Artemis for being my first reviewer! You have been praised! Enjoy.**

I woke up to the bright sunshine peering into my bedroom. I heard my phone buzzing on my nightstand. Grunting, I picked it up and flipped up the top, answering the call.

"This is Natalie! Who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?" I asked in the most normal voice possible. Even though I was still half asleep.

"Natalie! It's Jamie, we're up and heading to the park again." I shot up from the bed and immediately began to change.

"Okay Jamie! See you there!" I replied before closing my phone, quickly grabbing some winter-like clothes to wear. Before I headed downstairs, I checked at my appearance. I was wearing skinny jeans, again, and a orange hoodie. I ran downstairs and headed directly to the door, skipping on breakfast. Placing on my white boots, I almost opened the door. I stopped, peering over at my kitchen window. I walked up and saw the frost on the window, a message written on it. Just as it was last night. My eyes widened at the surprise. I read the message in my head, blushing at the frost written words.

'_Good morning Natalie! See you at the park!_

_-Jack Frost_

_P.S. You are so adorable when you sleep!'_

I flushed pretty badly, God why was this guy so persistent?! I walked out the door and shoved my hands in my pockets. I had to hurry, but I decided to take my time, seeing no reason to hurry. Sighing, I smiled as the cold enveloped me in its embrace. I shivered a bit as a sudden chill traveled up my spine. I tucked my hands further into my hoodie pocket and groaned at the cold. I turned the familiar corner and saw the kids already indulged in a snowball fight. Even Sophie joined in the fight of snowballs. I giggled and sprinted to the park, grabbing ammo and immediately threw it at Jamie. I chuckled lightly at his shocked face and ran up behind him, picking him up and ruffled his brown hair. He squirmed in my grip and I merely dropped him onto the snow. He playfully glared at me through innocent eyes as he and his friends pelted me with snowballs.

"Hey! That's not fair! It's only me against everyone else." I whined as I hid behind the nearest tree. Whipping the snow away from my face, I grabbed my own ammunition and rapidly fired at the children who giggled and laughed at me.

"Of course its fair Nat! You're older than all of us!" Jamie's friends replied.

"But still! I'm fighting alone! With no help!" I screeched.

"Who said you were fighting alone?" a voice that seemed hauntingly familiar said. I looked up, only to see Jamie's wacky friend above me in a tree. I groaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" I deadpanned.

"You should know, I did leave you a message this morning, didn't I?" he replied with a mocking smirk spreading across his pale face. I blushed lightly and hit him with a snowball.

"Yes, you did. By the way, stop leaving creepy notes on my windows! Stalker." I said, mumbling the last bit. Jack just leaped from the branch he was on and landed right in my face. I stepped back and merely frowned at him.

"Natalie! Are you gonna fight back or what?" I heard Jamie's voice say through a moment of brief silence. I smirked at Jack and immediately we had the same idea. Jack and I armed ourselves and pelted the kids in the winter around us.

After a very epic battle, we all decided to call it quits. It was undecided who the winner was, but at least we had fun. I picked up Sophie as we decided to head back. Jamie walked up to me and tugged on my shoulder.

"Natalie, can Jack hang out with us?" he asked, giving me the goddamn puppy eyes. I bit my lip and mentally groaned. Why did kids have to be so friggin' pitiful.

"Fine. As long as he doesn't try anything funny." I replied bluntly, giving into Jamie's adorableness. Jamie did his own impression of a victory dance and strode in front of me. I smiled warmly and caught up with him. Sophie snuggled into my hoodie and lightly slept in my arms.

As we reached the house, night had fallen and it was cold outside. I shivered lightly and hurried into the Bennett house. I removed my mittens from my hands and decided to get some friction between them. I felt so cold. I took off Jamie and Sophie's hats and gloves. Anything that was only meant for snowy occasions. I heard a knock at the window and walked over to the noise in confusion. I drew back the curtains and nearly screamed when I saw Jamie's friend Jack was at the window. He smirked at me and I walked to the door. Opening it, a breeze of freezing air zipped past me, sending my caramel hair whipping past my face. I looked behind me to see him already inside, holding back the laughter from flowing out of his mouth. Shocked, I closed the door and walked up to him.

"How the heck did you get in here so quick?!" I asked. He just burst right there, falling onto the floor laughing his butt off. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Jamie was laughing with him, but not as badly though. Jack just clutched his stomach, letting go of that stick he holds all the time. I picked it up and held it in my hands. The frost patterns I once saw disappeared as I touched the long branch, each detail fading one by one. I poked Jacky there in the stomach, trying to get his attention.

"Yo, Jacky! If you don't want to die of laughter down there, I would suggest calming yourself." I said to the pale guy below me, who didn't seem to hear me at all. I sighed and hit him in the head with his own stick. That definitely got his attention, because he shot up and grasped the stick that was in my hands. He still giggled a bit, but he was slightly more serious.

"Can I have my staff back please?" he asked, pulling the stick/staff from my hands. I still kept a firm grip though, but that resulted in me being pulled closer to Jack. I blushed a bit and let go. Giggles reached my ears and I looked over to see Sophie and Jamie laughing at the scene unfolding before them. I smirked evilly at them and began to chase the kids around the house. I caught Sophie and ended up tickling her to death. Although she kept screaming that she had to pee, I didn't fall for her little parlor tricks. Poor Jamie was chased by Jack and ended up with the same fate as Sophie.

After goofing off for about an hour or two, I finally got the boogers to go to bed. Thoughts popped into my head as I walked downstairs. I didn't know Jack all that well. Just realizing that, I mentally slapped myself. Time to get to know him.

**A/N: Done! Hope you enjoy and goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am back from being a lazy bum to bring you the third installment of this story! Enjoy! Btw, if you like this story, check out my other story 'Rise of the Guardian of Spring' because I think you guys would enjoy it a lot! Follow, favorite, and comment! **

I walked down the steps after I was sure that the kids were asleep. Jack was where I left him, sitting on the couch with his staff still in his hand. I plopped down next to him, sighing and getting myself comfy. I could feel Jack's stare on me the whole time we sat through complete silence. The silence was too much for me, so I decided to start some civil conversation.

"So, you really are Jack Frost aren't you?" God that had to be the stupidest question ever! Jack chuckled at my question and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Are you just now believing in me Natalie?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling. I smiled and nodded lightly.

"It took me awhile, but I think I am starting to. How did you meet Jamie?" I asked again. Jack looked over at me and smiled a bit.

"It's a long story. Don't think you'll be too interested in it." he said, sitting up now in his seat. I just smiled wider and scooted closer to him. I crossed my legs and looked up at him with wonder. He just laughed at my curiosity and cleared his throat.

"Well, before I became a guardian, I had been lonely for over 300 years. When Manny, or Man in the Moon, chose me to be a guardian, it was because Pitch Black was plotting revenge against the other guardians." I cut him off there.

"Pitch Black?" I asked.

"The Boogeyman." he corrected. I nodded. "Back to the story. Well, he was creating nightmares out of children's dreams, creating nightmare horses that fought against us. So, after many battles against Pitch's army, I ended up getting my memories back. I needed to know who I was before I was Jack Frost, and with the help of a box of teeth, I regained them. I found out why Manny chose me to be a guardian. At one point, lights on the globe, showing the children that believed, were going out one by one. They all went out until there was only one single light left. That one child was Jamie. At first, he almost lost his faith, until I made him believe in the others. He also believed in me within that one moment. I was ecstatic, he was my first believer. With him, we were able to defeat Pitch. As far as we know, Pitch won't be seen for the next thousand years." he finished. I hung onto every word he said, as if he was telling me his whole life in one story. Though, he kinda was. I giggled when he talked about Jamie still believing. Of course he would.

"That's some story Frosty." I said, smiling as he turned his gaze to mine. I was caught in his electric blue orbs of light. I didn't realize that he was leaning closer to me. Closing my eyes, I leaned in too, oblivious of what was happening. When I felt his cool breathe on my lips, realization came over me and I moved back. I placed one hand on my face as I felt unwanted heat rising. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of there. White puffs of my breathe followed me as I ran to my house. It began snowing lightly around me. As I entered my house, I closed the door and slid to the floor. What just happened at the Bennett house? My heart was pounding in my chest and I could only think about Jack. Did I offend him? Did he even want to kiss me? What will he think of me now?

As I rose from my spot on the floor, I headed upstairs to my room. I ripped of my hoodie and placed on a regular t-shirt I found in my closet. I took off my jeans and quickly put on some comfy pants. I didn't notice as a dark shadow loomed over me in the corner in my room. Sitting on my bed, I pulled out my laptop and looked over some of my recent photos I had taken a week ago. As I browsed through my files, I found some photos of my family. My dad and mom, before the accident. My eyes narrowed at the painful memories that flashed through my head. Tears rolled down my face before I quickly wiped them away. I slammed the top of my computer and placed it on my desk. I laid on my bed and tried to fall asleep, my thoughts on Jack and my dad, wherever he was. As I closed my eyes, cold wind blew past my face, a chaste kiss placed on my forehead.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Natalie probably hated me now. What in the heck caused me to do that?! Though, I kinda wanted to kiss her. Before I left Jamie's house, I made sure that they were asleep. I flew through the window and closed it quietly. I zoomed over to Natalie's house, I had to talk to her. As I flew around, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something black zipped past my face. Black. My eyes widened in horror and moved faster to get to Natalie. I knew that dark black shadow anywhere.

After a brief flight, I ended up at Natalie's window. I saw her on her bed, asleep. I sighed in relief and opened the window slightly, hoping not to wake the teenager. I leaned over her bundled form and gently touched her cheek. She shivered softly and leaned onto my hand. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and sat on a chair next to her. Protectiveness washed over me when I watched her sleep soundly before me. I didn't know why, but it was becoming a strong emotion. Little did I know, that something ominous was looming over us outside.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry its short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Jack: Is something bad gonna happen?**

**Me: Can't tell, I don't want to give any spoilers to my fellow readers.**

**Natalie: I have a bad feeling. What are you up to Innocent?**

**Me: Nothing *smiles creepily***

**Jack: Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now guys! Bye!**

**InnocentAngel5500, over and out! Peace!**


End file.
